


Make No Mistake

by haldoor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Observations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Spoilers through Season One; vague slashy allusions regarding Joe/Harrison if you squint sideways<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own anything about The Flash, nor do I make any money from it<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Joe observes Harrison Wells talking to Barry Allen<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Make No Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://helsinkibaby.livejournal.com/profile)[helsinkibaby](http://helsinkibaby.livejournal.com/)'s contribution to a recent weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/); the prompt was: _something with Joe West_. This has already been posted at the comm.

Joe frowned, watching from a distance as Barry talked to Wells. Now they knew who – Joe could barely stop himself from thinking _what_ – Wells really was, he didn't trust the man.

Joe couldn't deny that Wells been good to Barry since the particle accelerator exploded, but it came at the price Barry had paid in becoming the Flash; and he'd continue to pay in much more painful ways to come.

There was no way Joe was happy with that. Barry was like a son to him, and the thought of any harm to him was almost as abhorrent as the thought of anything bad happening to Iris would be.

Wells and Barry hadn't seen Joe yet, so he took his time studying the way Wells acted, trying to align it with what he remembered of the Wells he had known in years past. Joe snorted as he thought of their recent chat over coffee; wondering what Wells had hoped to find out from the interaction – probably whatever he imagined Joe knew of Nora Allen's murder that could incriminate him – and cursed himself for being fool enough to imagine that he and the Harrison Joe had known all those years ago could reconnect now.

But that was the past now too; and Joe was not about to make that mistake again.

~//~


End file.
